Die Geister die ich rief
"Die Geister die ich rief" ist eine von Nico erfundene Folge und ein Halloween-Special. Die Handlung spielt in Staffel 3 wo die Turtles beriets im Farmhaus wohnen Handlung Die Handlung beginnt im Farmhaus und neuem Zuhause der Turtles, April und Casey wo Casey, Leo und Raph gerade Kürbisse schnitzen, Donnie und April das Haus etwas beleuchten und Mikey plant allen einen Streich zu spielen. Er lässt hinter Casey, Leo und Raph langsam die Türen aufgehen, die nachsehen ob da irgendwer ist. Dann lässt Mikey ein Geisterkostüm das er an der Decke aufgehangen hat runtergleiten und macht ein lautes: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Die 3 erschrecken sich aber nicht wirklich. Raph: Sehr witzig, Mikey. Casey: Aber nicht gruselig. Mikey: (kommt runtergsprungen) Oh, Man. Ihr habt mir bei der Vorbereitung euch zu erschrecken zugehört, stimmts? Leo: Nein, aber das war sehr leicht zu erwarten. Raph: Ja, wenn du uns wirklich erschrecken willst dann solltest du dir was richtig gutes einfallen lassen. (Er, Casey und Leo gehen wieder rein.) Mikey geht ihnen nach, und stolpert über eine kleine Falltür im Boden die vorher noch keiner endeckt hat. Er findet in der Falltür erst nichts, doch dann entdeckt er ein altes Buch. Er nimmt das Buch mit und liest ein paar Seiten darin? Mikey: Wie man alleine verstecken spielt? Wie man mit einem Toden seiner Wahl sprechen kann?? Wie man seinen Stofftieren einen runter..... Darf man in Büchern eigentlich alles schreiben? (Er dreht das Buch nochmal auf die erste Seite und liest da): Uralte Rituale um mit Geistern zu reden, mit der Luft zu spielen, und sich mehr zu gruseln als man es sich nur in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen vorstellen kann. Sofern man an den Ritualen scheitert. Aha (Böse lachend) April und Donnie sind währenddessen damit fertig das Haus zu dekorieren, und jetzt ziehen alle ihre Kostüme an. April verkleidet sich als Catwoman Raph verkleidet sich als Isis-Kämpfer Leo verkleidet sich als Kraang Prime (ohne Exo-Skelett) Casey verkleidet sich als Gangster mit Sonnenbrille und Pistole Donnie verkleidet sich als Dämonen-Ratte (um Casey Angst zu machen) Sie fangen an über ihre Kostüme zu diskutieren. Leo: Ich bin Kraang Prime und ich werde die Welt beherrschen! Und als was hast du dich verkleidet Raph? Raph: Ich bin ein Isis-Kämpfer. Die zählen zu den brutalsten und stärksten Kriegern der Welt. Sie schlagen alles kurz und klein was ihnen nicht Recht vorkommt. Meine absoluten Vorbilder Casey: DÄMLICH! Raph: Sagst gerade du. Ein drittklassiger Gangster mit Brille und Pistole. Casey: Naja, April hat gesagt sie steht auf coole Typen. Und was ist cooler als so etwas? Donnie: Dann solltest du aber nicht nur cool aussehen, sondern auch cool sein. Casey: DIE DÄMONEN-RATTE! (springt in Raphs Arme) AAAAAAAHHHH! April: Reg dich ab, Casey. Das ist nur Donnie. Casey: Das...... wusste ich. (Wird von Raph fallen gelassen) Leo: Tja, ich würde sagen die Party kann losgehen! Raph: Nein, noch nicht. Ich hab das Gefühl eine nervige Stimme fehlt uns. Donnie: Mikey. Raph: MIKEY! KOMM ENDLICH! Mikey: (kommt dazu) Reg dich ab. Ich bin ja schon da. Leo: Und wo ist dein Kostüm? Mikey: Wozu brauch man ein Kostüm wenn man das gruseligste Ritual der Welt vorbereitet hat? Casey: Das gruseligste Ritual der Welt? Pah. (Umarmt April) Einen Casey Jones wie mich erschreckt nichts. Donnie: (in seinem Rattenkostüm) PUH! Casey: AAHH! Mikey: Also habt ihr keine Angst? Leo: Ich nicht. Raph: Nö April: Nicht wirklich Donnie: Kein Bisschen Casey: Nein. Mikey: Na schön. Bin gleich wieder da (Geht wieder) Mikey liest nochmal eine Seite im Buch. Mikey: Anleitung: Sie brauchen einen Halloween-Kürbis mit eingeriztem Gesicht, Salz, ein Blatt Papier und müssen das Ritual zwischen 20 Uhr abends und Mitternacht durchführen. 1. Gießen sie das gesamte Salz in den Kürbis (Das tut Mikey auch) 2. Schreiben sie den Namen des Toden mit dem sie reden wollen auf das Blatt und legen es vor den Kürbis. (Mikey schreibt Hamato Yoshi auf das Blatt.) Falls dann ihr Wasserhahn von alleine anfängt zu laufen haben sie bis hierhin alles richtiggemacht. Falls nicht, dann ist diese Person entweder nicht tot oder existiert nicht. (Der Wasserhahn fängt nicht an zu laufen) Mikey: (wundert sich) Seltsam. Funktioniert wohl nicht. Oder.... SPLINTER LEBT NOCH! Nein, wir haben ja gesehen wie Shredder ihn in den Abwasserkanak geworfen hat und er ertrunken ist. Okay, dann steht da: Sie können falls es nicht geklappt hat es nochmal mit einem anderen Namen eines Toden versuchen den sie auf die Rückseite schreiben. Ok, aber welchen Namen? Ich weiß... (schreibt Tang Shen aufs Blatt und der Wasserhahn fängt an zu laufen) Mikey: JA! Jetzt sagen sie dreimal den Namen des Verstorbenen und das sie ihren/seinen Geist rufen. Ok. Tang Shen, ich rufe ihren Geist. Tang Shen, ich rufe ihren Geist, Tang Shen, ich rufe ihren Geist. Jetzt drehen sie sich vom Kürbis um und verschließen ihre Augen. (dreht sich vom Kürbis weg und dreht seine Maske so das er nichts mehr sieht) Tang Shen: Wer hat mich gerufen?thumb|240px|Der Geist von Tang Shen Mikey: Ist ihr Name Tang Shen? Tang Shen: Ja und wie ist dein Name. Mikey: Ich bin Michelangelo und ich will meinen Brüdern so richtig erschrecken. Erst hab ichs mit Hamato Yoshi versucht aber das ging irgendwie nicht und...... Tang Shen: Woher kennst du mich und meinen Mann überhaupt? Mikey: Er war mein Ninja-Meister und Adoptivvater in den letzten 15 Jahren. Tang Shen: Er lebt noch? Mikey: Naja, seit kurzem nicht mehr. Er wurde von Shredder in einem Kampf einen Abwasserkanal runtergeworfen und ist ertrunken. Tang Shen: SHREDDER! ER HAT MICH UND MEINEN MANN GETÖTET! Mikey: Ja, ich weiß. Er ist ein Idiot. Aber jetzt, weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin. In dem Ritual stand wirst du deine Augen öffnen während der Geist noch anwesend ist so hast du das Ritual nicht bestanden. Und der Geist wird böse und die Person/en an die du gerade denkst heimsuchen und zu Tode erschrecken. Und... BOOYAKASHA! (nimmt seine Maske ab) War schön mit ihnen zu reden, Tang Shen. Aber jetzt zu dem Spuk........ Tang Shen? Sie ist wohl verschwunden als ich das Ritual beendet habe. Dann seh ich mal ob die anderen sich schon erschreckt haben (geht weg) Auf einmal sieht man das Ritualbuch wo Mikey offenbar den letzten Satz nicht zu Ende gelesen hat: Wirst du deine Augen öffnen während der Geist noch anwesend ist so hast du das Ritual nicht bestanden. Und der Geist wird die Person/en an die du gerade denkst heimsuchen und zu Tode erschrecken und ihn auf Ewigeit in den Wahnsinn treiben und sein Leben zerstören. Mikey: (geht zurück zu den anderen) So, bin wieder da. Schon erschreckt? Raph: Davor das du gerade die Tür reingekommen bist? Oh, ja. Sehr gruselig. Woohoo. Wie dem auch sei. Ich guck im Bad nochmal in den Spiegel ob mein Kostüm auch gut aussieht. Raph geht ins Bad und bemerkt im Spiegel aufeinmal eine Art Kreatur die wie ein Geist aussieht und in der Badwanne ist und ihn anstarrt. Raph dreht sich schnell um und sieht aber nichts. Dann schaut er nochmal in den Spiegel und sieht den "Geist" da jetzt auch nicht mehr. Er redet sich ein das er sich das ganze nur eingebildet hat und geht zurück zu den anderen. Casey war gerade in der Küche und hat sich da was aus dem Kühlschrank geholt. Er hört aufeinmal hinter ihm ein seltsames Geräusch, sieht nach hinten aber da ist nichts. Als er sich wieder umdreht ist der Kühlschrank der vor 5 Sekunden noch voll war leer. Casey redet sich ein das das alles Donnie ist der ihm einen Streich spielen will. Casey geht zurück zu den anderen und dann überlegen die 6 was sie jetzt noch machen könnten. Leo: Ich hab da ne Idee. Wir gehen auf den gruseligen Friedhof in 3 Kilometern Entfernung und zelten da. Donnie: Der....der... gruselige Friedhof da hinten? Leo: Ja. Oder hast du etwa Angst? Donnie: Was? Nein. Aber ich mag mein Bett hier einfach. Leo: Ok. Ich hab da ne Idee. Wenn ihr da alle eine Nacht aushaltet werd ich für den nächsten Monat ganz alleine das Badezimmer waschen. Donnie: 1 Monat lang nicht das Badezimmer waschen? Bin dabei. Casey: Ich auch April: Die Wette gilt Mikey: Ok, Leo. Raph: Du stehst wohl drauf das Bad zu waschen. Sie wollen gerade aus dem Haus gehen als Raph und Casey aufeinmal aus dem nichts stolpern. Sie fragen sich wie das passieren konnte, da sie anscheinend gespürt haben das ihnen jemand ein Bein stellt und sind jetzt ein bisschen verängstigt. Mikey: (leise zu sich selbst) Hehe. Mein Plan funktioniert. Fehlen aber noch die anderen. Nach einiger Zeit sind die 6 am Friedhof angekommen und legen ihre Zelte an. Aufeinmal kommen Leo und Donnie sich beobachtet vor. Und April behauptet auch die ganze Zeit das sie ein nicht lebendes Wesen in ihrer Umgebung wahrnimmt. Mikey: Sehr gut. Sie alle sind jetzt etwas verängstigt. Wird Zeit für Teil 2 des Plans. Die Gruselgeschichte. Hey Leute, kommt mal her. (Sie kommen) Raph: Was ist Mikey? Mikey: Wollt ihr eine Gruselgeschichte hören? Casey: DU willst UNS eine Gruselgeschichte erzählen? Ich hatte zwar eigentlich nicht vor so früh einzuschlafen, aber ok. Mikey: Oh, glaub mir du wirst nicht einschlafen, sondern eher geistig aufwachen. Casey: Na da bin ich mal gespannt. Fang ruhig an. Mikey: Ok. Es waren einmal 4 Turtles und 2 Teenager. An Halloween erzählte einer der Turtles den anderen auf einem Friedhof eine Gruselgeschichte, als plötzlich: EIN FURCHTERREGENDER GEIST HINTER IHNEN STAND UND SIE ZU TODE ERSCHRECKTE!!!!!! Ende. Donnie: Das war ja mal das ungruseligste was ich je gehört hab. Mikey: Ach ja? Dann schaut mal hinter euch. April: Als ob da irgendwas hinter uns........ (Sie drehen sich um und sehen Tang Shens Geist der auf sie zukommt und anbrüllt) Alle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mikey: Haha. Voll erschreckt. Raph: MIKEY! DU HAST UNS ZU TODE ERSCHRECKT! DAFÜR WERDE ICH DICH............ Mikey: Sorry, aber vorhin habt ihr euch kein bisschen erschreckt. Also hab ich mir mal was richtig gruseliges ausgedacht. Und bam. Voll erwischt. April: Was war das überhaupt für ein Ding? Mikey: Der Geist von Tang Shen Leo: Ok, du hast uns schon zu Tode erschreckt. Anlügen musst du uns jetzt nicht noch. Mikey: Das war keine Lüge. Hier (Zeigt den anderen das Buch) Da stehen Rituale zur Beschwörung von Toden. Die anderen lesen sich das Ritual durch das Mikey genommen hat. Danach: Raph: Ja klar. Als ob das funktionieren würde. Das ist wahrscheinlich ein Buch um Kindern Angst zu machen. Mikey: Es stimmt aber. Das war Tang Shen. Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt dann schaut mal nach links. Leo: Ja klar. Als ob........ (Dreht sich mit den anderen nach links und sieht wieder den Tang Shen-Geist) Alle: AH! Geist: Ich bin Tang Shen und werde euch zu Tode erschrecken. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Verschwindet in einem lauten Knall) Donnie: (verängstigt) Dasssss waaarrrr Taaaannnngg Shheeeeennnn. Casey: (verängstigt) Dasssss waaaarrr grrruuusseeliggerrrr alss Donniiieeess Dämonnnenn Ratttennn-Kossssttümmm Mikey: Ich habs ja gesagt. Eigentlich wollte ich Splinters Geist beschwören, aber das hat iwie nicht geklappt also hab ich sie genommen. Aber wieso hat sie gesagt sie will uns zu Tode erschrecken und dann böse gelacht. Sie hat uns doch schon zu Tode erschreckt und in dem Buch stand, sie macht das nur einmal. Donnie: Äähm, Mikey? Mikey: Ja? Donnie: Im Buch steht das sie der Geist wird die ausgewählte/n Personen auf ewig in den Wahnsinn treiben und ihr Leben zerstören Mikey: OH OH! Leo: Das ist übel. Was machen wir jetzt? Raph: Garnichts. Das war doch bestimmt eh alles nicht echt. Mikey will uns nur einen Streich spielen, oder Mikey? Mikey: Nein, leider nicht. Jetzt werdet ihr auf ewig von Tang Shens Geist heimgesucht. Raph: Ja klar. Vergiss es, Mikey. Du hattest deinen Spaß. Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Donnie: Bist du sicher Raph? Was ist mit dem Geist? Raph: Das stimmt eh alles nicht. Waren bestimmt nur alles Spezialeffekte von Mikey. Und selbst falls es stimmen würde, wir sind schonmal mit nem Geist fertiggeworden. Wisst ihr noch Ho Chan? Und der war ein gefürchteter Krieger. Leo: Stimmt Donnie: Auch wieder wahr. Mikey: Gutes Arkument. April: Da hat er Recht Casey: Ja, stimmt Und alle gehen schlafen. Am nächsten morgen wachen alle auf und gehen aus ihren Zelten, ausser Leo da der offensichtlich garnicht in einem Zelt geschlafen hat. Mikey: Leo? Wieso hast du einfach draussen auf dem Boden geschlafen? Leo: Hab ich nicht. Ich hab in meinem Zelt geschlafen. Donnie: Und wo ist es dann? Leo: Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie weg. Mikey: Oh je. Vielleicht war es ja der Geist und hat dein Zelt geklaut. Raph: Jetzt hör auf damit, Mikey. Gib auf. Dein Streich funktioniert nicht. Du hast wahrscheinlich das Zelt geklaut um uns Angst zu machen. Mikey: Ich wars nicht. ECHT! Raph: Ja klar. April: Ehrlich gesagt fang ich langsam an ihm zu glauben. Er lügt zwar manchmal, aber sicher nicht in solchen Situationen. Mikey: Danke, April. Du glaubst mir auch, oder Casey? KEINE ANTWORT................... Mikey: Casey? April: Er ist WEG! Und sein Zelt auch. Donnie: Er hatte wohl zu viel Schiss. Dann muss er wohl den nächsten Monat unser Bad waschen. Mikey: Oder der Geist hat ihn verschleppt. Raph: Hör auf damit Mikey! Mikey: Glaub mir doch. Donnie: (findet auf dem Boden etwas) Seht mal, Leute. Eine Notiz. "Euer Freund ist jetzt weg. Ich habe ihn verschleppt. Die nächste Nacht werden 2 von euch verschwinden. Das geht weiter bis ich zufrieden bin. Und ich bin nach diesem Konzept zufrieden: Nur einer wird überleben, alle anderen müssen sterben. Und hier noch ein Beweis das ich nicht Mikey bin: Pizza ist scheiße. Mikey: AAAAHHH! Er hat Casey entführt. Und noch viel schlimmer. Die Pizzas beleidigt! So ein Monster! Donnie: Mikey würde es niemals wagen Pizzas schlecht zu reden. Nichtmal auf einem Blatt. Ihr wisst was das heißt. Raph: Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben aber anscheinend........... ist Casey Mikeys Komplize für seinen Plan uns zu erschrecken. Mikey: Nein, Raph. Das war der Geist. Raph: Pah, lächerlich. Ich gehe jetzt. (Die anderen folgen ihm vorsichtich) Wieder zuhause: April: Ich mach mir echt Sorgen um Casey. Raph: Musst du nicht. Mikey will uns nur reinlegen. Mikey: Na schön. Wie wärs zum Beweis damit? Der Geist hat gesagt er will sich diese Nacht nochmal 2 von uns schnappen. Bleiben wir die ganze Nacht wach und sehen den Geist wie er 2 von uns entführen will ist es wahr. Dann schnappen wir ihn uns, bringen ihn dazu uns Casey wiederzugeben und werden ihn uns dann vom Panzer schaffen. Alle stimmen dem zu. Wir springen direkt zu 22:00 Uhr abends über wo alle beschlossen haben im Wohnzimmer zu zelten und wenn den Geistern zusammen gegenüberzutreten. Leo: Ok. Wir sind soweit. Jetzt müssen wir nurnoch warten. Raph: Ich halte das ja für Zeitverschwendung. Mikey: Ich halte es langsam für Zeitverschwendung dir überhaupt noch zuzuhören. Donnie: Gut, wir sind bereit für den bösen Geist von Tang Shen. Etwas später um 0:00 Uhr. Die 5 sind weiterhin auf Wache und ihnen wird langsam echt langweilig. Aufeinmal hören sie etwas aus dem Badezimmer. Leo, Raph und April wollen nachsehen während Donnie und Mikey im Wohnzimmer bleiben sollen. Leo,Raph und April finden nichts im Badezimmer und kehren zu Mikey und Donnie zurück die plötzlich weg sind. Leo: Jungs??? Wo seit ihr? Sie hören eine Stimme aus der Küche, gehen hin und sehen Mikey der gerade ein Sandwich isst. April: Mikey, was machst du da? Mikey: Ich hatte Hunger. Raph: Und wo ist Donnie? Mikey: Na im Wohnzimmer. Leo: Nein, eben nicht. Mikey: Was? Raph: Er ist weg. Mikey: Oh oh. Der Geist hat ihn geschnappt. Leo: NEIN! Nicht auch noch Donnie. April: Wir müssen konzentrierter sein bevor noch mehr erwischt werden. Er will sich ja diese Nacht noch einen schnappen. Also gehen wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Jetzt sind nur noch Leo, Raph, Mikey und April übrig. Um 4:00 Uhr nachts: April und Leo sind bereits eingeschlafen. Raph und Mikey sind noch, aber mit sehr großer Mühe wach. Raph (schließt langsam seine Augen) Mikey: Bleib ja wach Alter. Sonst werd ich vielleicht entführt und keiner sieht den Geist. Raph: Aber du wirst doch nicht vom Geist heimgesucht. Nur die an die du gedacht hast, also wir. Mikey: Stimmt. Dann kann ich ja schlafen gehen. (Legt sich hin und schläft schnell ein) Raph: Moment mal. Sollte ich dann nicht schlafen gehen und er wach bleiben damit er den Geist sieht. (Aufeinmal hört er etwas hinter sich, dreht sich um und sieht etwas weißes was auf ihn zu geht) Am nächsten Morgen wachen Leo, Mikey und April auf und merken das Raph auch noch weg ist und sie somit versagt haben. Leo: Oh nein. Raph ist auch weg! Wie konnte das passieren? Mikey: Wir sind wohl alle eingeschlafen. April: Na toll. Und der Geist will weitermachen bis nur noch einer übrig ist. Was sollen wir tun? Wir haben vielleicht nur noch diese Nacht um uns was einfallen zu lassen. Mikey: Hey, Leute. Seht euch das an. (Zeigt ihnen das Buch) Hier ist ein Ritual um Dinge aus seinem Leben verschwinden zu lassen: Wollen sie etwas nie wieder ertragen vor dem sie Angst haben? Hier ist eine Methode. Schreiben sie auf ein Blatt einige Dinge vor denen sie Angst haben. Das Blatt muss vollständig ausgefüllt sein. Dann um Mitternacht legen sie das Blatt in ein Zimmer stellen eine Kerze davor, verlassen das Zimmer und gehen dort die nächsten 24 Stunden nicht wieder rein, oder ihr werdet all die Dinge erleben die auf diesem Blatt stehen. Falls sie es jedoch schaffen werden sie danach nie wieder eins dieser Dinge auf dem Blatt erleben. Falls es materielle Dinge wie eine Person, ein Tier oder Geister sind muss diese Person, Tier oder Geist die sie weghaben wollen, im gleichen Zimmer wie das Blatt Papier und die Kerze sein, während des ganzen Rituals. Leo: Und wie sollen wir den Geist dazu bringen die ganze Zeit dazubleiben? Mikey: Tja, so wie es aussieht müssen wir einen Geist jagen. April: Bist du sicher? Mikey: Ja. Leo: Alles klar. Mikey: Bringen wir dieses böse Gespenst um die Ecke! Etwas später in der Nacht: April und Mikey tun so als würden sie schlafen, während Leo noch wach tut. Leo: (laut) Oh, jetzt bin ich ganz alleine wach. Ich hoffe nicht das ein böser Geist mich jetzt aufeinmal entführt. (hört aufeinmal ein Geräusch von hinten und dreht sich um, sieht aber nichts) Puh, ich dachte schon... (dreht sich wieder um und sieht das April weg ist) Oh, nein. APRIL! Mikey: AAAHHH! Was ist? Leo: Der Geist hat April. Mikey: Jetzt reichts. Zeig dich Geist, wenn du Mumm hast! Leo: Ok, hier bin ich! (Bekommt rote Augen und schwebt plötzlich) Mikey: LEO! DU WARST ES DIE GANZE ZEIT???? Leo: Natürlich nicht du Narr. Ich nehme nur Besitz von ihm an. Sowie von all deinen Freunden! Plötzlich kommen Donnie, Raph, April und Casey rein, ebenfalls mit roten Augen und schwebend und greifen Mikey an. Donnie grieft Mikey mit seinem Bo-Stab an, aber Mikey kann abwehren, bekommt dann aber einen Kick von April und einen Schwertschlag von Leo und fliegt ihn. Mikey: ICH KRIEG DAS HIN! Casey greift Mikey mit seinem Hockeyschläger an, der umfesselt den Schläger aber mit seinen Nunchakus und wirft ihn und somit auch Casey gegen Donnie und beide fallen zu Boden. Dann fesselt er beide mit seinen Nunchakus, wird dann aber von Raph seitlich von seinen Sais angegriffen und zu Boden geschlagen. Dann wollen Raph, Casey und Leo ihn alle gleichzeitig angreifen, aber er schafft es vorher alle 3 mit seinem 2. Nunchaku zu fesseln. Dann als es Mitternacht wird lässt er das Ritual beginnen. Er schreibt ganz groß GEISTER DIE MICH UND MEINE FREUNDE HEIMSUCHEN auf das Blatt zündet eine Kerze an und verschwindet. 24 Stunden später: Mikey geht um zu sehen ob es geklappt hat und sieht das alle wieder normal sind. Mikey: Leute. Ihr seit wieder normal. Casey: Was ist denn passiert? Mikey: Ich hab euch vor dem bösen Geist von Tang Shen gerettet. Leo: Wow, das hast du echt. Raph: Danke, Mikey. Aber ich hoffe du hast deine Lektion zum Thema Streiche spielen gelernt. Mikey: Ja, kein Problem Leute. So was mach ich nie wieder? Hey, mir fällt gerade ein wir könnten das doch nochmal machen mit diesem aufs Blatt schreiben-Ritual. So könnten wir vielleicht Shredder erledigen, oder Splinter wiederbeleben oder Karai zurückmutieren. Donnie: NEIN! Egal was wir damit machen können. Ich hab für den Rest meines Lebens genug von Geisterritualen. (Zerstört mit der Klinge von seinem Bo-Stab das Buch und wirft es Meilen weit weg auf die Straße) Da fährt gerade jemand im Auto vorbei und endeckt das Buch, hält an und nimmt es mit. ENDE? VORKOMMENDE CHARAKTERE: Verbündete Feinde Orte Michelangelo Tang Shens Geist Farmhaus Leonardo Friedhof Raphael Donatello April O'Neil Casey Jones Travia *Der Name der Episode ist eine Anspielung auf den Film "Die Geister die ich rief" aus dem Jahr 1988 mit Bill Murray in der Hauptrolle *Das Ritual mit dem Mikey, Tang Shens Geist beschwört ist angelehnt an ein echtes Ritual zur Beschwörung von Geistern Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden